Ninja of the heart
by shadowwriter329
Summary: A great evil has return and he sets his sites on the leaf village. But when he meets a pink hair ninja he sees a hidden power that he want by his side. Naruto Kingdom Hearts crossover SakuraxOC ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

This is my fist story please go easy on me

"Naruto"-talking

'_Naruto_'-thinking

'Naruto'-inner Sakura

(Naruto)-author note

Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything, not even this computer. TT-TT

Long ago, when the village hidden in the leaves had just begun, the world of the ninja was in chaos. There was a ninja that wield great and terrible power. A ninja that has mastered jutsu that controls that darkness itself. And with that darkness he could summon dark creature that were merciless, cruel, and deadly. Creatures that hunted the darkness in a person's heart. And there is darkness in every heart. They were creatures that had no hearts. They were the Heartless. And the ninja that control them was as dark and wicked as they were. That ninja's name was Ansem.

Ansem began his conquest with just the Heartless and his right hand man. But soon as his army grew, he started to gather followers. Warriors that seek the power of the Heartless. Standing with Ansem he gave them the ability to summon and control the Heartless.

Ansem had a powerful and strange weapon, likes of which has never been seen before. It looked like a crossover between a sword and a key, the keyblade. And into this black metal blade Ansem put in his darkness, his cruelty and his will to control them all.

One by one the great ninja villages began to fall at the power of the Heartless. They were unstoppable. They nearly sent the ninja world in ever lasting darkness. When all hope seemed to be lost, the Kages of the ninja villages' band together for one final fight against Ansem, his followers, and the Heartless. The battle lasted for hours, both sides had painful losses. In the end Ansem was defeated.

But sadly Ansem is unable to die, and the Kages feared that he will bring darkness upon them again. Together they cast an all powerful jutsu that locked Ansem, his powers and the Heartless away. Into another world locked behind 'The Forbidden Door'. The remaining followers that had survived the battle fled hoping that they could one day return to power. His truly loyal followers hope to seek a way to revive their master.

Fifty years has passed since Ansem was locked away. And many has forgotten about Ansem and how he near took over. Those that do remember believe that Ansem was gone for good and will be able to escape. But they were wrong.

Hope you like it. Please revive and no flames


	2. Heartless attack

Sorry that the last chapter was so short will try to make them longer

Timeline: just a few days after Sasuke left for Orochimaru. Everyone is all healed up.

"Naruto"-talking

'_Naruto_'-thinking

'**Naruto**'-inner Sakura

(Naruto)-author note

Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Heartless attack

Team seven (minus Sasuke) walked into one of the empty rooms of the Hokage tower that was mostly used for storage. The room was large enough to be able fit a large number of people. Team seven was waiting for Tsunade who was meeting them here to talk about something important.

"Where the heck is she?!" asked/yelled an annoyed Naruto.

"Relax Naruto, I'm sure she just got tied up in something," said Kakashi, reading his book.

"Sakura, you're her new apprentice, you should know where she is," said Naruto looking at Sakura.

"I don't know where she is Naruto so stop asking me," said Sakura hitting Naruto on the head. '**Yeah, who do you think we are, her keeper?!'**

"You guys are here too, man what a drag," said Shikamaru as he walked in with his teammates and sensei.

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"We got a message that the Hokage had important news for use," said Ino.

"That's funny, so did all of us," said Lee as he, Neji, Gai, Hinata, Kiba and Kurenai enter the room, closing the door behind them.

"Okay so I get that the old hag wanted all of use here to tell use some important news," said Naruto crossing his arms. "But why in this room?"

As Naruto was talking they didn't notice that small shadows were moving closer to the group.

"Maybe so that no one could overhear…Naruto behind you!!" said Sakura.

Naruto turned just in time to see a shadowy thing rising from the floor. It was about the size of a small child. It was pure black, almost featureless, hunchbacked with a round head. The only thing visible on the face was two crooked antennas on top of its head and a pair of solid yellow eyes. Then more of the shadowy thing started to appear surrounding them.

The shadow swung a clawed four finger hand at Naruto, who dodged it and swung a right hook. Hitting it in its face the shadow was flying backwards when it hit the ground it vanished as it dissolved in to darkness.

"What the heck are these things? Is this some kind of jutsu?" asked Naruto as he backed away holding a kunai in his hand.

Kakashi, who had his Sharingan out, was watching the shadows closely. He was able to tell that they were made out of solid darkness. "This isn't a jutsu as far as I can tell. But what I do know is that they are not friendly."

Everyone was grabbing weapons and getting ready to fight. Neji activated his Byakugan looking at the shadow; he was shocked to see that they were nothing on the inside. No chakra points, no body systems. Nothing but darkness. '_What they heck are these things? Never have I seen anything like these before," _thought Neji was he struck one of the shadows in the head and made it dissolved in to darkness. After that he destroyed three more that had just appeared.

Shikamaru threw several kunai at three shadows. He managed to hit two of them but the third lower to the ground and became flat as a shadow. It then moved as it was towards Naruto. As it rose from the ground it was quickly killed by Lee. _'This isn't good. My jutsu is useless as they thing don't seem to make shadows. It like they are moving shadows. What's worst it that as we kill more of them more just appear to take their place. Man, what a drag.'_

As the fight continued five dark balls floating in the air appeared. When they disappeared, five new figurers appeared. They were similar the shadows, they were bigger about half the size of Naruto and the others. They had a knight-like helmet that was pointed like a beak. It was also open making it look like a mouth, and with the wired designs on the helmet that looked like eyes made the whole thing look like a head of a monster. Inside the helmet was the same dark featureless face with the yellow eyes. On their hands they wear violet color gloves with red clawed tips. And on their chest was a mark that looked like a heart with an X in the middle. (You know the Heartless symbol, I'm no good a describing it)

'_Now where have I seen that mark before.' _thought Asuma before having to kill another shadow with his trench knives.

The new creatures lunched themselves at the group. Lee sent one flying but it got back up just as easy. "These thing a little tough then the others," said Lee as he dodge another attack.

"Let's see how they handle this. GO HUMAN BOULDER!" cried Choji as he grew huge and started spinning. He charge forward and knocked three shadows and a bigger shadow flying. They hit the ground and dissolved in to darkness.

'_Alright time to finished this' _thought Naruto as he made a shadow clone and he started to form the Rasengan. Then out of no where dark ropes appeared from under him and bound his hands, legs and body. The shadow clone poofed away after it was bounded too. Feeling tired he dropped to his knees and just stayed like that.

Then the other got bound just like Naruto. The creature before them stopped attacking and seemed to be waiting for something. Then they heard someone making a dark laugh. It echoed all around the room, when they saw a small pool a dark chakra appeared in the center of the room. It then rose and became a tall skinny dome. (Think of how Organization XIII travel about from world to world) when the dome vanished and boy about the age of nineteen appeared.

He was dressed in weird looking cloths. (Think of when Riku was controlled by Ansem)

In his hand he held and strange weapon. It looked like and long, black, oversize key, with the end in a strange pattern. (The key blade that Riku used when he was controlled by Ansem) Kakashi saw that he had the same symbol of the big shadows had on his chest. "My my my, this village is just as strong was ever," said the boy looking around.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Kakashi as he tried to break free.

"Ninjas of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I am the master of the Heartless, the seeker of darkness. And the owner of the shadow key blade. They call me Ansem."

Sorry for the long update, hope you like this new chapter. Please revive and no flames


	3. The one they call Ansem

Sorry for the long update had surgery. Thank you liseylosey for being the first and only one that review, this chapter is for you.

"Naruto"-talking

'_Naruto_'-thinking

'**Naruto**'-inner Sakura

(Naruto)-author note

Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

"Who the heck are you?" asked Kakashi as he tried to break free.

"Ninjas of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I am the master of the Heartless, the seeker of darkness. And the owner of the shadow keyblade. They call me Ansem."

If Ansem expect a big reaction from the group he was sadly mistaken. The only one that seemed shocked was Asuma, whose eyes went wide. The rest looked confused. "Who?" asked Naruto.

"You got to be kidding me," mumbled Ansem. "Are you saying you have no idea who I am? About what happen when I was in power? No sense of history what so ever."

"You are not Ansem. He was defeated years ago, there is no way that you are him," said Asuma.

"Oh but I am. But you are correct I was defeated but I am back and as powerful as every."

"So that means that these things are the Heartless," said Asuma.

"Correct again. Tell me how you know about me when it seems that this village doesn't tell about its history very well" said Ansem as he paced the room.

"My father was a genin at the time, he didn't fight you but he told me all about the Heartless and your defeat. What I don't understand is how did you escape from the Forbidden Door. My father told me nothing could escape it from the inside."

Ansem laughed at this. "What a story it is. I guess I could tell you but before I do, answer this for me; what do you guys know about the Nine Tail Fox?"

Everyone looked confused and worried at the same time. What did the demon fox have to with Ansem? The one that was worried the most was Naruto. "It attacked the village and was killed by the Forth Hokage, everyone knows that," said Shikamaru. "What does that demon have to do with this?"

"Everything. It started years ago. While I was behind the Forbidden Door I felt a powerful chakra, a demon's chakra. And it had an affect on the Forbidden Door. But before the chakra could affect it more, it was gone. The demon being defeated by the forth. Then years later I felt its chakra again, not as much as before but it still affected the door," said Ansem as he continue walking around the room.

Kakashi looked at Ansem knowing what he was talking about. _'Most likely it was the battle on the bridge during the wave mission. Some of the fox's chakra was release in Naruto's fight'_

"When I thought that I would not be able to escape I felt not the charka of one before but two different demons. It seemed that they were fighting each other. The power from those two demons was enough to make a single crack in the forbidden Door."

"Please, are you telling us that you got out through a crack," asked Kiba.

"You little fool. A simple crack is able to bring the full destruction of the Forbidden Door. I just knew where to place the presser."

"But that was mouths ago did it take you all this time to just get out?" Asked Naruto.

"Of course not; I had to learn about what I missed in the last fifty years. I also was trying to find you, Naruto."

"Why were you looking for Naruto it doesn't make any sense." said Sakura looking at Naruto. **'Yeah what's so important about him?'**

"Yes it does. Because you see the fourth Hokage didn't kill the Nine Tail Fox, he sealed it away in side someone. And that someone is inside this room." said Ansem walking towards Naruto. "It is sealed inside Naruto."

Everyone expect the Jonin was shocked to hear this. **'Wow didn't expect that.'**

"And know I'm going to repay it for freeing me, by turning it into a Heartless." said Ansem.

"WHAT!!!" yelled Naruto trying to move.

"Don't worry you and the fox will be making one powerful heartless." said Ansem as he raised his keyblade.

Everyone watched as Ansem was preparing to strike Naruto. Then someone rushed at him making him jump to the side to avoid collision. Naruto looked into Hinata's face, free from her binding, as she looked at Ansem. "I won't let you hurt Naruto."

Please revive


	4. Sakura's hidden power

Sorry for the long update, school is such a drag. Thank you liseylosey and Tart Sumpter

For reviewing and for adding me to your favorites. So here is the new chapter.

"Naruto"-talking

'_Naruto_'-thinking

'**Naruto**'-inner Sakura

(Naruto)-author note

Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Everyone watched as Ansem was preparing to strike Naruto. Then someone rushed at him making him jump to the side to avoid collision. Naruto looked into Hinata's face, free from her binding, as she looked at Ansem. "I won't let you hurt Naruto."

Everyone was looking at Hinata was she got into her stance ready to fight. Ansem laughed "So it seems that one of us has some fight in them. It been a while since I fought someone so you will be the first to fall." said Ansem as he lifted his key blade in front of him and looked over his opponent carefully.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. Ansem raised an eyebrow, "Ah, I remember those eyes. They belong to ninja whose hearts filled with much darkness that they didn't stand much of a chance against the Heartless. But you are different, such a strong heart and little darkness. Tell me do you care about Naruto?"

Hinata stayed where she was, not making a sound. Her cheeks turn red slightly. Ansem chuckled. "I see, you love this boy, but couldn't speak you mind." The shocked look on Hinata's face made him chuckle more. "Your hearts is like an open book to me, not only do I see your love for Naruto, not caring about the demon in him, but the loneliness from your family, being called weak and never being able to live to their expectations. Prove them wrong," Ansem charged at her swinging his key blade.

She ducked and threw a palm strike at him. He blocked with his blade and kicked her back a few feet. She charged and stuck again, but he blocked it with his arm. A few charka points were seals but it didn't seem to affect him. His fist then collided with her chin. Hinata brushed it off and charge again. Ansem swung his key blade down but Hinata grabbed two kunai and blocked. Ansem and Hinata locked with each other his key blade pressing down on her kunai. Try as she might Ansem's keyblade moved ever so closer to hitting her.

"Such a strong heart, you really cared deeply for him don't you. Tell you what, after I turn Naruto into a Heartless, I'll turn you into one was well so you can still be with him. In the darkness forever." said Ansem.

Hinata grew angry; she started spinning on the spot gaining speed. Charka adding to it making a dome of charka. "Eight palms rotation!"

Ansem never saw that coming. He got blasted back into the wall. "I'm impressed; you never tried that moved before did you. But it seems that you have reached you limit."

Ansem was right, Hinata seem like she could barely stand. Ansem jumped from the wall that he was stuck to and did some unknown hand signs. "Darkness style; Dark cannon jutsu." Out of Ansem's hands shot out several small, black colored fireballs coming straight at Hinata. Her screams filled the air was the attack hit her and was knocked back a few feet. Hinata was out cold.

"Now where was I?" asked Ansem was he walked to Naruto again. As he walked past Sakura she yelled at him hopefully to slow him down. "Leave my teammate alone." Ansem stopped to look at her. **'Yeah. Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Cha!!'**

Ansem raised an eyebrow, and turned to face her. Sakura was nervous by the way Ansem was looking at her. _'Why is he looking at me like that?' _**'You don't think he heard me do yea?'**

Ansem bent down and looked at Sakura straight in the eyes. "There is a power asleep inside of you. A power I have never seen before. I believe that it's time for me to unlock It." said Ansem as he lifted his key blade in a striking position.

"NO!!! Leave my Sakura alone!!" yelled someone from behind Ansem. Lee struggled from his bindings. After a few minutes his strength was able to free him. Lee ran at Ansem and aimed a roundhouse kick to his head. Ansem ducked but Lee appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chin, launching Ansem into the air. Lee then appeared behind Ansem and wrapped him in bandages. Before grabbing him and spinning like a top towards the ground. Lee never noticed the sense of darkness around Ansem.

When they neared the floor Lee jumped away but Ansem was not as lucky. As the smoke cleared to revealed Ansem sticking out of the floor before he proofed into one of the larger Heartless (the one that have the knight helmet) before that Heartless dissolved into darkness.

"I must say this village impresses me," said a voice from behind Lee. Another portal of darkness formed and Ansem walked out of it. "If I hadn't replaced myself with that Heartless that would have done some damage to me. But you are also done fighting. "Lee fall to his knees tired. "But now back to help you release that power." he said as he lifted that key blade to Sakura.

'_I can't let him hurt Sakura, but what can I do? Wait I bet his won't expect his own Heartless attacking him. All I need to do it control one and attack him.' _thought into was she aimed her soul exchange jutsu. It seemed to have worked as she lunch her sprits into a Heartless. She was soon alone in darkness and suddenly Ino felt pain, cold terrible pain.

Ansem turned his head to a Heartless a few feet from him. It looked like it was in pain and dark energy was forming around it. He then glanced at Ino and saw that she was in the same state as the Heartless. "Foolish girl, one with a heart can not control the Heartless that way," sated Ansem. "Any longer in there and you will be lost to the darkness."

Ino couldn't take it any longer so she released herself form the Heartless before the Heartless dissolved into darkness. Ino was now gasping for breath on the floor too tire too move.

Ansem turned back to Sakura and in the blink of an eye plunge his keyblade into her. Her eyes went wide as her body went stiff. The long blade that should have went right through her, instead a small pool of darkness surrounded the area that the keyblade as in. "With the power of the blade that unlocks hearts I unlock yours. Now enter the darkness, become darkness itself," chanted Ansem as he pulled the key blade out of Sakura.

Sakura then closed her eyes and fell to the floor. "Now then it's time I…"started Ansem before the door was knocked off its hinges. Tsunade ran unto the room along with a dozen Anbu black ops.

"I tired of these interruptions," Ansem remarked was he picked up Sakura and a portal open up

"NOO!!! SAKURA!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry, she will be fine with me." and with that Ansem was gone.

Please review and vote. 


	5. plans for rescue and training

Thank you all of those who reviewed sorry for the long update hand 2 big projects to do.

"Naruto"-talking

'_Naruto_'-thinking

'**Naruto**'-inner Sakura

(Naruto)-author note

Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

"I tired of these interruptions," Ansem remarked was he picked up Sakura and a portal open up

"NOO!!! SAKURA!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry, she be fine with me," and with that Ansem was gone.

Naruto just looked at the spot where Ansem was before he disappeared. He couldn't believe it. She was gone; Sakura was gone. But he was brought back from his thoughts by Tsunade who yelled out, "What the heck is going on here?" looking at the one in front of her, getting free from the dark ropes. Hinata and Lee were getting healed by some medics.

Gai was the first to speak. "Lady Tsunade we were told to meet you here a while ago, instead we were ambushed by these things called Heartless," at this Tsunade went wide eye. "In the middle of the fight we were all caught in a trap. Then out of the darkness came someone that called himself Ansem. Lady Tsunade are you alright?"

Tsunade leaded against the wall her hand on her head. "My grandfather told me about when he was the first Hokage, him, his brother and the other Kages fought against an evil being named Ansem. Many lives were lost that day but they were able to defeat him. But for some reason he could not die. So they created a jutsu that was able to imprison him. They called it the 'Forbidden Door'. I never thought that he would be able to get out. But what is he doing here?"

"He was after the fox sealed inside Naruto," said Shikamaru. Then noticing Tsunade's shocked look added. "Ansem told us all about that. He wanted to turn the fox into a Heartless. But Naruto why didn't you tell us about the fox?"

"Well I wouldn't have know how you guy would react. I thought you guys would hate me like the villagers do," said Naruto looking at the floor.

"It's alright Naruto, I would never hate you," said a voice behind him. He turned to see Hinata sitting up looking back at him. "I don't care what you have sealed in you I just care about you."

Naruto just stared at her, tears in his eyes. Then without warning he ran at her and enveloped her in a bear hug, crying on her shoulder. "You don't know what that means to me Hinata," said Naruto to a blushing Hinata who was fighting the urge to faint yet still comforted him.

"Naruto we know you wouldn't do anything to us, we all know you're a great guy," said Choji, while the other agreed with him.

Tsunade couldn't be happier for Naruto but they still had another problem to deal with. "Well then why did Ansem take Sakura?"

"I think he said something about a hidden power and he released it. But I don't know that he meant." Kakashi said.

"Well then we'll just have to bring her back." said Tsunade.

"Wait that jutsu that imprison Ansem, can't we just use it again on him?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm afraid not, fro three reasons; one, it could only be done by five to seven ninja that are Kage level. Two, the Kages before use discover it by accident. And three, no one have any idea how to do it," answered Tsunade.

"I'll buy that last one," said Naruto. "So where do we start looking for Ansem and Sakura?"

Tsunade asked an Anbu to get something from her office. He came back it a large map. "You guy are going to need to pack for a long trip. It will take about a mouth to get here, "Tsunade laid the map on the floor and pointed to a spot on the map. "In the place that started it all, Hollow Bastion."

(And chapter ends here. No just joking)

Miles away from the village stood a large city, well what was left of a city. The houses and stores were all old and boarded up. The large castle was broken in many places, no a soul could be found. This was the kingdom of Hollow Bastion.

Up in the castle, in what looked like an old war room, a darkness portal appeared and when it vanished Ansem, carrying Sakura bridle style came into view. He walked over to the couch and places her down onto the couch. He looked around the room thinking about the meeting and plans made in this room. _'So this is all that is left. Wonder how made members are still around.' _Ansem didn't have to wait long as he heard the sounds of someone appearing into the room. He turned with a smirk on his face.

Across from Ansem was a large man in a black and violet color armor knight suit. A large shield with a red glass eye with a black slit. A sword was in a slot behind the shield. On the top of his helmet was the sign of the Heartless. As the sight of Ansem the man got down on one knee and bowed his head. "Master Ansem I have been waiting till the day that you will return,"

"Rise Akecheta, you are my right hand man and most loyal follower. It's a new age for the Heartless to return. They have forgotten about them or too weak to fight back. Tell me now where are the rest of my followers?"

"I know that hook is still sailing the seas, but he's never much help. Jafar and Maleficent have vanished with out a trace. I believe the others are dead." said Akecheta. Then he then took first notice of Sakura. "Who is this Master Ansem?"

"This, my friends, is Sakura. She is going to be a new follower of mine. Now we must prepare for…so Maleficent did survive all these years."

Akecheta turn to see a crow at the window. It flew towards them dropping something on the floor before flying again out the window. On the floor was a black cloak that looked all too familiar to them. Before they could take a step towards the cloak it began to rise and grew. Soon Maleficent stood before them her staff in her hands.

"Master Ansem and Akecheta it been too long since we last met." said Maleficent before turning to the sleeping form of Sakura. "Who is this? Why is she here?"

"She's my newest follower. I am going to train her till she is a match for you two." said Ansem, looking down at Sakura.

"Train her, she will become stronger, but she will never be a challenge for me. We are going to have to start making repairs too make this place suitable to us." said Maleficent walking out of the room.

Akecheta too left the room to train leaving Ansem and the sleeping Sakura. "You will show them how strong you can be. Oh yes when I'm done with you I may even have a hard time fighting you." said Ansem chuckling to himself.

Read and review


	6. Saving a friend

Thank you all of those who reviewed, and sorry for the long update Stevenson high school just gives too much homework.

"Naruto"-talking

'_Naruto_'-thinking

'**Naruto**'-inner Sakura

(Naruto)-author note

Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Akecheta too left the room to train leaving Ansem and the sleeping Sakura. "You will show them how strong you can be. Oh yes when I'm done with you I may have a hard time fighting you." said Ansem chuckling to himself

"Are we there yet?!" asked/shouted Naruto for like the millionths time since they left the village, causing the whole group, expect for Hinata to groan.

"I swear if you say that one more time, I'll hurt you so bad not even that fox will be able to heal you!" treated Ino shaking her fist at him. It has been nearly a mouth since Sakura was kidnapped by Ansem an everyone that saw him, expect for Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma were heading to where they thought he was. The one the trip there they talked to Naruto about the fox and how it affects him. One thing they were impressed with is the fast healing.

So after hearing Ino's treat he walked a bit closer to Hinata. Ever since he saw and heard how she felt about him, he just wanted to be with her. They talked about all kinds of stuff. For Hinata it was like heaven on earth.

The group climbed up one more hills and saw the scene before them. "Here it is Hollow Bastion." said Kakashi looking forward. The group saw the village and just stared mouths open. The place was old and seemed battled damaged. They continued to walk and made it into the village gates, though it wasn't hard seeing as the gates doors were broken and torn off.

"What happen to this place?" asked Kiba, looking around at the broken down shops and houses. "It looks like the nine tail fox ran through here."

Hinata being very protective of Naruto's 'problem' slapped Kiba in the back of the head. Kiba figuring out what he said quickly said sorry to Naruto. "No problem, I'm use to it."

"Well Kiba, this place was once a large rich kingdom. They didn't have ninjas like us by they did have those who had the skills to become great ninjas. It started to go down hill when the Heartless start showing up, with Ansem leading them. I guess because after the war no one returned to this place. Fifty years with no one living here can do some damage." answer Kakashi. _'But if Ansem is really here why haven't we seen any Heartless? It either they don't know we're here or it's all a trap.'_

Soon they push through the gates of the castle and enter the hallway to a large room with fountain on one side of the room with staircases of either side of it. The room had a high ceiling with several floor. As the move to the stairs, Lee felt something and turn to where they came. There in the door way was Sakura. Lee was too shocked to move, but Sakura faded away and a Heartless took her place. Lee shook in anger and he charged at the Heartless. "Lee! Wait," cried Neji. Naruto, Neji, and Kakashi chased after lee.

After they ass the large doors they slammed shut. _'I knew it, it was a trap,' _thought Kakashi as he try to open the door. "Neji use those eyes of yours and tell me what's happening."

While all of that was happening the rest of the team was confused. Then several balls of darkness appeared in the air, when they vanished new figurers stood their. They looked like ninja expect they had blank yellow eyes and a toothy frown on their face. Long white scarves around their neck, going have way down their backs. They had ninja gear and on their chest was the Heartless symbol. A pair of kunai in their hands and was hoping back and forth on the tips of their feet. Without warning they jumped into the air and charged at the group. Hinata used rotation to send two of the back.

Choji made a hand sign saying, "Parcel expansion jutsu!" and his arm grew three times bigger. He grabbed a Heartless and turned catching two more Heartless. Then he threw all of them into the air, before having to dodge a strike from another one. He punched one heading for Ino and sent in flying into a wall and it dissolve.

"These guys want to fight lets give them one. Ready boy?" said to his partner who gave a bark showing that he was ready. Kiba tossed a pill to Akamaru and ate his own pill. "Ninja art, human beast clone." and his dog turned into another Kiba. They jumped into the air and started spinning. "Fang over fang." and the attacked the three Heartless in the air that Choji threw and making them dissolve.

Ino and Shikamaru were throwing kunai at the Heartless seeing as their jutsu were useless against them. Hinata was striking Heartless as fast as she could. Soon they were all gone.

"May that was such a drag, but it over," said Shikamaru. No sooner then he said that more of those ninja Heartless appeared. _'I had to open my big mouth.'_

"Man do these things ever quit?" asked Ino.

"Well I'm impressed that you were able to survive that attack, but you are still no match for me," said a voice from on top of the fountain. They looked onto the figure that was there, and was shocked.

Yes a cliffhanger, oh I'm so evil. Read and review. 


	7. Sakura?

Sorry for the long update, I was busy with mid-terms and other school stuff. Also was trying to correct the grammar mistakes in my other chapters.

"Naruto"-talking

'_Naruto_'-thinking

'**Naruto**'-inner Sakura

(Naruto)-author note

Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

"Well I'm impressed that you were able to survive that attack, but you are still no match for me," said a voice from on top of the fountain. They looked onto the figure that was there, and was shocked.

"S…S…Sakura?" gasped Ino but it was so quit no one heard her.

The group was looking up into the face of their long time friend and fellow ninja Sakura. But she didn't look the same. She was dressed in that same style of cloths that Ansem wears, an amused look featured on her face and a key blade in her hands that looked identical to Ansem except that it was white.

Sakura jumped down from her place and stood before them. "Well which one of you wanted to be beaten first?" she asked looking from face to face. The tone of her voice made them feel like she was asking for the time.

"Look Sakura we came to get you, not fight you," said Kiba.

She looked at him confused. "How do you know my name? And what do you mean get me?"

"Sakura it's us your friends. Please Sakura, let go back to the leaf village where we belong," said Hinata trying to reason with her.

Sakura just got into a stance waiting for one of them to attack. "Looks like we have to beat you to take you back," said Kiba as he and Akamaru charged at her.

(Scene change)

Neji had his Byakugan activate and was see what was happening behind the door. "The others are fighting some Heartless we have not seen before. They look like ninja." there was a moments pause before adding, "they now defeated the Heartless, but more just showed up. And… Sakura is here!!"

"What!?!" screamed everyone.

"Yes it her, but it seems that she is about to fight them."

They all looked at the door wondering what was going on.

(Scene change)

Kiba started spinning yelling, "tunneling fang!" but the attack was short live as Sakura side stepped it and swung her key blade upward by Kiba's legs. The result was Kiba landing face first into the stone floor (that's going to hurt later).

Choji ran forward and tried to punch Sakura but she dodge and send him flying with her key blade. She then turned to the other only to find that she could not move. "Shadow possession jutsu complete," said Shikamaru.

"So you know shadow possession, tell me do you know this?" and Sakura's shadow began to move towards Shikamaru. It climbed up his body and formed a dragger across his neck. "Shadow execution jutsu, now prepare to die" before she could finish her move she jumped away from Hinata's palm strike. Shikamaru released his held breath before trying to think of a way out of this.

Sakura made a few hand signs then held out her palm and shouted. "Darkness style; Dark cannon jutsu," and several small, black colored fireballs shot out of her hand.

Hinata simply did a rotation to block it. But as she slowed down she saw Sakura coming at her and was punched in the chest and was knocked back.

By then Kiba got back up at was ready to charge at Sakura again. Choji also got up and did the same. "Time to show you guys my newest jutsu," said Sakura holding her key blade in front of her where it stay floating. She then went through several hand signs while the key blade started spinning. Stopping on the snake sign she yelled, "Ninja art, yin-yang key blade jutsu."

The key blade faded into a yin-yang symbol which also fades revealing two keyblades. One was white and had star-like teeth at the end. It also had a keychain that had the black part of the yin-yang. The other was black a chain like neck and an upside down crown for teeth. Its keychain had the white part of the yin-yang. Grabbing both key blades she prepared to strike. Kiba went first at started with Taijutsu. Sakura block and dodged all his strikes while landing a few hits on Kiba's sides. She kicked him in the stomach and swung her key blades and sends him sliding to where Shikamaru was.

Choji swung a punch but she caught it with her blade. Spinning the other in her hand Sakura struck Choji's arm. She then followed with an attack of sword strikes. Choji soon feel like the others.

Ino was shocked, Sakura took out her friends so easily and she was next. She was too scared to move. "And I thought you guys would be more of a challenge, oh well; time for the Heartless to rid you of your hearts."

(Scene change)

"We have to get in there and handle Sakura, she seems to be more powerful then she was," said Neji watching the whole scene with his Byakugan.

"That's it I'm breaking this door down," Naruto charging the Rasengan. Kakashi charged his Lighting Blade and the pair shot at the door.

(Scene change)

Shikamaru felt like it was hopeless as they had Heartless on in front of them and Sakura behind. Then a sound came from behind and the door was blasted off. Shikamaru and the others ducked their hand over their heads. The Heartless and Sakura wasn't so lucky. They got hit by the door and were slammed into the wall. _'She's going to feel that in the morning.' _thought Shikamaru.

"Sakura!! I'm here to save you!" yelled Lee running through the space where the door was. Before he stopped and asked "Where is she?"

The ones on the floor sweat dropped at this and pointed at the door stuck against the wall. Before they could move more Heartless rose from the floor and crept towards them "Too bad; looks like you won't make it out of here alive," said a voice above them.

They looked up to see three figures looking down at them from the floor above. "Ansem," growled Naruto.

Okay, this chapter is done. Until then read and review 


	8. Forgotten memories

Sorry for the long update, I gave up the computer for lent and have a hard time typing when ever I could. Also was trying to correct the grammar mistakes in my other chapters.

"Naruto"-talking

'_Naruto_'-thinking

'**Naruto**'-inner Sakura

(Naruto)-author note

Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

"Sakura!! I'm here to save you!" yelled Lee running through the space where the door was. Before he stopped and asked "Where is she?"

The ones on the floor sweat dropped at this and pointed at the door stuck against the wall. Before they could move more Heartless rose from the floor and crept towards them "Too bad; looks like you won't make it out of here alive," said a voice above them.

They looked up to see three figures looking down at them from the floor above. "Ansem," growled Naruto.

The ninja (expect for Lee as he was trying to free Sakura from behind the door) stared at the three enemies above them. One was an elderly women wear a black cloak that gave the impression of wings when her arms are spread out. She had a staff in her hands with a crow on top of it. The women's had a horn headpiece that made her look more demon-like.

The other larger member was dressed in weird armor with a shied that had a jewel in the center that looks like a red demon eye. A large sword seemed to be in a holder just behind the shield.

And Ansem in the middle his key blade in his hand. "But why should we have all the fun? Lets have the Heartless join in." and with that Ansem and the knight next to him snapped their fingers. Several balls of darkness in various sizes appeared and new Heartless where there ready to attack. Half of them were knight like with the Heartless symbol on their chest and swords for right hands. The other were a little like Choji, they were very large and very fat. They could barely see their small head on top of the huge bodies.

Naruto leapt into the air and made his way to kick the large Heartless. But as he struck the body Naruto got bounced back. He then tried several punches against the large Heartless, but every blow just bounce off. Growing in anger Naruto jumped over the large Heartless and landed three plows onto its head and back. Instead of bouncing off the Heartless fell forward and landed on the ground. Smirking Naruto finished it off with a few quick kunai. After standing he yelled. "Guys hit the big ones on the back they're weak there."

Neji who had try and gentle fist strike on a large Heartless jumped back to evade its giant arm swinging at him. He ran behind the Heartless and got into his stance. "Eight Trigrams 64 palms! 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" 64 strikes to the back later the large Heartless fell and vanished.

Kiba jumped over a group of knights and started spinning. He drilled through one of them knocking two more into the air. Choji did a parcel expansion jutsu on his arm to slam down the knights. Akamaru was being chased by some shadow Heartless but jumped high leaving them to be crushed as a large body Heartless that had be knocked down by Naruto.

Kakashi just slashed at two knights and killing a third with a thrown kunai to the face. He then heard a voice yelling "Secret ninja art, wolf attack!" Kakashi barely had time to dodge two wolf heads made of purple charka their jaws snapping at him. As the smoke from the attack hitting the floor settled Kakashi eyed his enemy. The knight that was by Ansem was in front of him sword ready. Kakashi lifted his headband and charged at him.

Lee not knowing what was happening around him as he got Sakura out from behind the door. Pushing it aside he found Sakura stuck to the wall anime swirls in her eyes. "Sakura wake up! Don't yet your flames of youth die!" yelled Lee shaking Sakura fast. After a moment or two she woke up to see Lee above her. Before he could yell anymore about her flames of youth he was kicked back right into Ino who was having trouble with a Genjutsu cased by Maleficent.

After getting up Sakura jumped to Ansem who was having a _"rematch" _with Hinata. "Master Ansem," cried Sakura before bowing her head. "I'm sorry. I let my guard down."

Ansem grabbed Hinata's wrist as she tried to strike him and threw her into the fountain. "It is not your fault. But lets show these ninja what we can do," said Ansem smirking which was mirrored by Sakura. Both of them started doing hand signs and ended at the same time before saying. "Darkness style, shadow phase jutsu".

Both of them had an aura of darkness around them as they charged forward. The jutsu made them faster then normal and gave them a few extra seconds reaction time which gave them an edge when fighting Kiba, Choji and Naruto. Sakura the most. Naruto, not fighting back with Sakura, was trying to have Sakura listen to him. "Sakura listen to me. You don't want to do this. We're your friends Sakura, don't you remember us?"

Sakura was having a hard time fighting. As Naruto kept on talking her head began to pound more and more. _'Who is this guy and why does he know my name? _**'He's just messing with our head, Cha!'**

Sakura stopped fighting, holding her head as the pain worsen. She heard people calling her name all overlapping each other. Quick flashes of events came into her mind. "Sasuke… Kakashi… NARUTO!" yelled Sakura.

The battle stopped as this was said. "Sakura did you finally remember?" asked Naruto

"Yes. Yes I did Naruto."

"Sakura," said Ansem getting her attention. "I knew this day would come but I thought it would take longer." Sakura just stared at him as he continued. "The choice is yours Sakura; stay here and continue your training or go back to the leaf village."

Naruto smiled knowing what she would choose. But the look and Sakura's face made him drop his grin. "I…I…I need to think about this for a minute!" shouted Sakura before darkness formed around her and she vanished.

The Heartless disappeared as well and the three dark warriors made their leave. But not before Ansem gave the ninja a warning.

"Be warned, this choice is only Sakura's you are not to interfere. You will be safe from the Heartless in here, but step on foot outside and I would stop any Heartless from attacking you."

All was quiet except for Naruto whispering "Sakura,"

Okay, this chapter is done. Read and review


	9. Sakura's choice

Sorry for the long update just was busy with stuff at home, writers block and school which I just graduated from.

"Naruto"-talking

'_Naruto_'-thinking

'**Naruto**'-inner Sakura

(Naruto)-author note

Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

"Sakura," said Ansem getting her attention. "I knew this day would come but I thought it would take longer." Sakura just stared at him as he continued. "The choice is yours Sakura; stay here and continue your training or go back to the leaf village."

Naruto smiled knowing what she would choose. But the look and Sakura's face made him drop his grin. "I…I…I need to think about this for a minute!" shouted Sakura before darkness formed around her and she vanished.

The Heartless disappeared as well and the three dark warriors made their leave. But not before Ansem gave the ninja a warning.

"Be warned, this choice is only Sakura's you are not to interfere. You will be safe from the Heartless in here, but step on foot outside and I won't stop any Heartless from attacking you."

All was quiet except for Naruto whispering "Sakura,"

It has been minutes after Sakura left, and the ninjas were getting restless. Naruto was pacing back and forth not knowing what to do. "Why do we have to stay here and wait for who knows how long."

"Because like Ansem said if we leave this room the Heartless will be all over us." said Kakashi deep in thought then cutting this thumb and said "But he didn't say anything else could leave." and with that did a few hand signs and slammed his hand onto the ground. Smoke appeared and when it cleared a small pug was sitting before Kakashi.

Pakkun (I think that is the name, please tell me if it's spelled wrong) stared up at Kakashi and yawned. "Hey what's up, why am I here?"

"Listen Pakkun I need you to find Sakura, she's here somewhere, find her see what she is doing and then report back here. Got it?" said Kakashi. The dog nodded and jumped out the window.

(Scene change)

Sakura was deep in thought as she lay down on a bench by a fountain in a large garden whose statues were half covered in moss from lack of care. _'Why am I having a hard time choosing? I mean why dose it seem so hard?'_

'**Maybe it the fact you like Ansem,' **said inner Sakura. **'And I don't blame you but we also miss our friends, I still can't believe you forgot about them'**

'_What do you mean you__? You also forgot about them'_

'**Details, who needs details. The point is that you have to choose between Ansem and the village. My vote does not count.'**

Sakura got up and started walking around still 'talking' to her inner. _'Maybe I'm really do like him but what if it will turned out like Sasuke. No it's just another stupid crush.'_

'**Come on, why not. He's powerful, hot, and made you powerful. What could go wrong?'**

'_No it won't work I won't say I'm in love.'_

'**No way! You guys are like the earth and heaven to each other. Don't try to keep things from me cause I see right through them. You love him, just say it.'**

'_I'm not saying that, you are just trying to make me go crazy.' _Sakura continue to walk only to stop and look at a statue of a couple that were dancing._ 'My heart fell like a battle ground and I don't even know which side is winning.' _

'_**Please there is no shame to say you're in love.'**_ said inner Sakura giving her outer a sly smile.

Sakura stopped pacing and picked a white lily smelling the sweet flower before lying down and the bench again. _'At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.'_

"You seem to be thinking hard." said a voice from behind Sakura.

Sakura shot up to see who was speaking to her. But after see who it is an annoyed look appear on her face. "What do you want Akecheta?" she said in a tone that matched her look.

"Nothing, just seeing if you have a hard time choosing," said the knight.

"Let me guess, you are going to tell me that you would stay with Ansem. Well of course you would, you have been with him since the start." said Sakura in a matter of fact tone. "I just don't know what to do. My heart has never been so confuse before."

"A warrior must follow his heart. It will aid him in battle. Just fellow your heart Sakura; let it lead you." said Akecheta as he began to leave.

Sakura got a sly smile on her face, "If I didn't know any better Akecheta I'd say that you have a soft spot." she said not noticing the tick mark on Akecheta's helmet. "But you helped me out, thanks."

Akecheta just nodded and left. Sakura stood up and vanished in a portal of darkness. All was quite as Pakkun clawed out from under a nearby bush. "Better tell Kakashi about this."

(Scene change)

"Really now, good work Pakkun, this is good to know. You may good now." said Kakashi. Pakkun just got back and explained what he heard. Though for Sakura talking to her inner it look like she real head problems as he out it. Her face went for many emotions in a little period of time.

"Can't I just have someone feel my paw please?" pleaded Pakkun rising his paw. Hinata, feeling sorry for the pug, felt his paw with two fingers. Pakkun smiled at her with mini waterfalls coming from his eyes. "You're a good person," he said as he poofed away.

As they waited Ansem appeared through a dark portal. Less then thirty second later a portal of darkness came into view and as it vanished Sakura was standing there. Everyone expect Ansem gasped what whet she was wearing.

Sakura was wearing her ninja gear that she had before Ansem kidnapped her. She smiled at them but winched as Naruto yelled "SAKURA!! Those that mean what I think it means."

Sakura nodded and walked over to Ansem which confused everybody. Sakura summoned her key blade and held it out to Ansem with both hands, her head down. "Ansem I'm sorry but I chose to go back home. I can't keep this with me. I don't deserve it." she said.

Ansem grasped the key blade in his hands and threw it out the window. Everyone there, expect for Sakura who had a confused face, was shocked. A few minutes of silence the key blade appeared in Sakura's hand again. "You see Sakura, that key blade chose you to be its master. While I can use it, it is yours to wield. You chose you path go follow it." and with that Ansem turned to leave. But pausing to say. "Remember Sakura, no matter what happens, you are always welcome back."

Sakura nodded her head and began to leave with her friends.

(Scene change)

Ansem, Akecheta, and Maleficent watched from the highest tower as the ninja left the front gate. "Do you think it is wise to let her leave? She could tell all that she has learned. Are you sure about his." said Maleficent glaring at the tiny figures below.

"Do you not trust my judgment? Don't worry I know what I am doing." said Ansem as he left the room

"Be careful Master Ansem, you must not let your heart cloud your judgment." said Maleficent.

Ansem just snorted and left. _'Don't worry Sakura you will be stronger and then no one will be able to be a match for you.'_

New chapter done and new story on the way. Please read and review.


	10. Akecheta vs Naruto

Sorry for not getting this story updated to all my readers, I am studying at collage and when I had time I was not in a mood to sit down to write a lot. I now that is no excuse and for that I'm sorry. Well here is the newest chapter of ninja of the heart.

"Naruto"-talking

'_Naruto_'-thinking

'**Naruto**'-inner Sakura

(Naruto)-author note

Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Ansem, Akecheta, and Maleficent watched from the highest tower as the ninja left the front gate. "Do you think it is wise to let her leave? She could tell all that she has learned. Are you sure about his." said Maleficent glaring at the tiny figures below.

"Do you not trust my judgment? Don't worry I know what I am doing." said Ansem as he left the room

"Be careful Master Ansem, you must not let your heart cloud your judgment." said Maleficent.

Ansem just snorted and left. 'Don't worry Sakura you will be stronger and then no one will be able to be a match for you.'

It has been three weeks since Sakura return to the village, she was not punish for leaving the village since she was kidnapped but was warned if any heartless in the village she would be in serious trouble. But for Naruto it is as if it never happens.

Speaking of the blond hyperactive ninja, he was on his way to have some ramen with Hinata and Iruka. Yes, Hinata was in heaven since she started to date Naruto. When they got back Naruto had to meet Hinata's father face to face, which scared him to death. The meeting wasn't that bad, and when Hiashi heard that Hinata tried to fight Ansem twice he was shocked that she was alive.

At first she thought that he said that because he thought she was weak, it wasn't until he told them until Ansem fell from power not one lived fighting him. Hinata was glad that she didn't look weak in her father's eyes.

"Well it seems that you had a good mission Naruto," said Iruka as Naruto finished his third bowl of ramen while recalling his mission in the land of birds. "I'm glad you were able to make it back alive."

Hinata nodded to this while a voice from behind them said "So am I". The three turn to see a figure that Naruto and Hinata remember from not that long ago. "We meet again Naruto."

"Hey!! You're that knight that was with Ansem." shouted Naruto standing up fast.

Akecheta chuckled a little his shield with his sword in it in his hands. "Yes I am. My name is Akecheta, but I'm also known as Akecheta the hunter."

"Whatever hunter, what the heck are you doing here?" shouted Naruto ready to pull Hinata out of there is needed. (Awww, you ladies wish all men were that caring)

"To the point, I'm here for you." Akecheta said. Then seeing their confused looks added, "Or I should say the monster inside of you."

If anything that could shock Naruto it was that. "WH…what?"

"I am here to fight you and take the fox's power for my own. I travel around the world hunting monsters and powerful beast and taking there power and making me stronger."

Naruto stopped before shouting, "There is now way I am going to let you kill me and…."

"Who said anything about killing you?" interrupted Akecheta. "When I take the fox you will still be alive, just free.

"Don't you want to never again to have the fox inside trying to escape? You don't want to never again to have people hate you, to never again be seen as the beast it self."

Naruto was in deep thought. Did he really want the fox? All it ever did for him expect pain hate and more. Sure he got the healing powers, but he rather be like everyone else then have that. He stared a look with his girlfriend, a confused looked. He then glared at Akecheta before shouting. "NO WAY!"

Akecheta didn't seem to expect that answer. "You want the fox?"

"I may not want it, but me having it is still better then a dark psychopath like you who would most likely use it to finish off the village."

Akecheta eye twitched a little at the loud ninja but was hidden behind the helmet. "I hunt to prove that I am the strongest of all. What happens to this village means nothing to me, but no matter. I'll just defeat you and take the fox for myself."

He then shot forward and tried to spilt Naruto into two but Naruto, still holding onto Hinata, leaped to the side. Iruka dodges to the side and shot some kunai at his opponent. Akecheta blocked them with his shield, as that happens Iruka lashed out a kick that pushed Akecheta back.

Akecheta glowed and crossed his sword with his shield just under the ruby red eye. "You are getting in the way. Ninja Art; Heart Summoning!" and the eye glowed red as a heart appeared. The heart was quickly covered in darkness and become a large dark cloud. As the darkness thinned out a new creature stood there. It had the body of a giant scorpion, brown shell cover its body. The head however was that of a hooded cobra. It hissed opening its mouth showing sharp venomous fangs, thick tail with a huge stinger.

At Iruka's shocked faced Akecheta chased after Naruto as his new summon attacked. As Naruto reached a training ground he found team Guy. "Naruto!" shouted Lee giving Naruto his good guy pose. "What brings you here on…?" He never got a chance to finish as Akecheta came roaring through the trees his sword slicing Naruto in half. A poof of smoke and a log taking his place later showed a replacement being used.

Akecheta looked up to see Naruto next to Lee, Neji and Tenten. "This fight is between me and Naruto. Now get out of the way."

Tenten smirked a pair of kunai in her hands. "You mess with one leaf ninja you mess with all of us. Neji what can you see with your Byakugan?"

Neji already had his Byakugan activated but could not see anything. "His armor must be blocking my Byakugan, I can't see past it."

"It does not matter, if I can't defeat him then shall do 200 push-ups. I will make sure not one of Ansem's group will harm Sakura again." shouted Lee with fire in his eyes.

The others sweat dropped. Akecheta crossed his sword with his shield so that it was under the eye. "Secret ninja art, Wolf Attack!" at those words two wolf heads made of purple charka their jaws snapping came out of the shield's eye shot at them.

They dodged then as they smashed into the ground where they were sending earth and dust skywards. Tenten jumps to the trees and threw the kunai at Akecheta. They were blocked by his shield. Lee tried to sneak behind him to deliver a spinning kick, keyword tried. Akecheta ducked under the attack and sent Lee flying in to a tree with one of his own kicks.

Neji attacked with several palm strikes and gentle fist attacks. Akecheta blocked and dodged them and counters with a slash of his sword. Neji nearly had his head taken off ducked but got his long hair (coughgirlycough) cut off.

Akecheta kicked Neji in the face as he was still recovering from the attack. Sent him flying into the tree Tenten was in. she sent several different weapons at the knight. The sword knocked all of them out of the air and was ready to attack again.

Naruto ran past them a Rasengan in his hands. Slamming it forward it slammed into the shield as Akecheta blocked with it. The attack blasted the shield out of his hands and knocked him back. Dust filled the air as Akecheta hit a tree.

Naruto looked at his handy work, but couldn't see much through the dust cloud. An object rolled out of the cloud, his helmet. Akecheta chuckled as the dust cleared. "Not bad, that attack blasted my helmet clean off. But you still haven't shown me the fox's power. Show me the power that I am after! The power I want!"

Akecheta faced showed, and it was fierce. Long silver hair stopping past his mid back. His eyes were yellow and when the leaf ninja looked into them, if they were seeing the face they would have thought it was the eyes of a predator.

Naruto was now getting mad. All he was trying to do today was spend some time with his new girlfriend and this jerk was messing things up. Slowly the fox's power started to leak out of him. The chakra covered his body giving him a fox outline. Naruto's eyes were red and animal like. His whiskers darken and his nails became claws.

He jumped forward claws at ready. Akecheta jumped at Naruto and meet in mid air. They traded blows and each one not letting up. Naruto dodge a right hook and tried to counter. His punch was blocked and was forced to duck under Akecheta's round kick. Naruto came back up right into a palm strike in the face. As Naruto was knocked back into the tree he snared at Akecheta.

Akecheta just chuckled, "Yes use it, use the fox's power so I can take it for my own."

He sped forwards ready for another blow, only to be knocked back courtesy of Tsunade's supercharged fist. The blond Hokage, Iruka, Sakura and Hinata had landed in the training ground. Iruka looked like he has seen better days but other then that he was fine. Hinata was facing Naruto, while Sakura faced Akecheta.

"Naruto, please stop. It's over you don't have to fight like this anymore." said Hinata tears in her eyes. Naruto, still cloaked with red chakra, looked at his girlfriend's sad face and slowly settled down. The chakra vanished and Naruto returned to normal. Hinata ran to him and force the air out of him with her hug.

Sakura just shook her head. "Akecheta you must be losing it. Ansem is sooo going to have your head on a silver platter. Don't you know that Ansem want the nine tail fox to become a powerful Heartless. I can't wait to see what happens when he hears this."

Akecheta had a scared look on his face "You wouldn't dare" he challenged.

Sakura smirked, "Try me"

Akecheta gritted his teeth before grabbing his shield, sword and helmet. "You're lucky this time Naruto. But I swear I will have the fox, so train hard. When I defeat you and take it I expect a challenge of a life time." and with a portal of darkness he was gone.

So this chapter is done, do you hate it, love it, tell me. If you like this story try reading some of my other ones. Also I bet no one can guess who Akecheta looked like the most, hint in Kingdom Hearts one and two.


	11. Enter Akatsuki

Alright now that I get this story back and running again it time for a new chapter. Sorry it took so long, had to fix some mistakes that weren't seen before in the other chapters. Hope that they are better now.

"Naruto"-talking

'_Naruto_'-thinking

'**Naruto**'-inner Sakura

(Naruto)-author note

Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

The calm morning sun beamed downed on the leaf village all seemed peaceful. Only two figures stood alone on top of the Hokage Mountain. Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki looked over the village looking for their target.

"You sure you know where that brat is?" asked Kisame looking at the elder Uchiha.

He didn't answer but started walking toward the path down the mountain. "The target is at o training ground nearby. Let go before we have anyone know we are here."

(Scene change)

Sakura was panting covered with sweat with from the training she did today. Her keyblade in her hands looking at the target dummies she was using. _'Man it would be more helpful to training against a moving enemy.'_ **'Why don't you summon some Heartless to practice on?'**

'_I can't summon any I might get in trouble with the elders. I swore I would not use the Heartless in the village. All I need it those two watching my every move just because I use Heartless too fight with.' _**'Sorry, just an idea. By the way you got some weird guy behind you.'**

Sakura turned to see Itachi and Kisame on the edge of the training field walking towards her. By the cloaks they were wearing she knew enough to know she had trouble. Naruto told her all of the two that tried to grab him while he was looking for Tsunade. She got into her stance while glaring at them. "I you want Naruto you will have to get someone else to help you."

Kisame chuckled and Itachi addressed her. "While Naruto is our target later on but for now we are looking for you Sakura." Seeing her confused look he added, "You have connections to Ansem and the Akatsuki want an alliance with him and the Heartless."

Sakura growled while pointing her keyblade at them. "Why would he want to be allied with your group? You all nothing but a bunch of traitors."

Kisame laughed. "Either way brat we are talking to Ansem, if you want to fight, then don't cry when I hack you limbs off!"

"We'll see about that," Sakura held her keyblade in front of her and it floated in midair. As she was going trough hand signs. Stopping on the snake sign she yelled, "Ninja art, yin-yang keyblade jutsu." the keyblade began to spin in midair faster and faster until it made the yin-yang sign. The key blade faded into a yin-yang symbol which also fades revealing two keyblades. (can't remember them? Look back in chapter 7)

Sakura held the keyblades in front of her and started to spin them. One was going clockwise while the other was going counterclockwise. "What is that brat doing?" asked a confused Kisame.

Itachi just stared at the keyblades before they both felt a pulse of charka. His Sharingan saw second before the pulse happens, the two half of the yin-yang sing on each keyblade met in midair to form a perfect yin-yang sign then the pulse happen.

The world looked black with white outline. It reminded Itachi of his Tsukuyomi; expect there was no red moon.

Kisame turned to his partner. "Did you use Tsukuyomi one me again?"

"This isn't Tsukuyomi; this is the yin-yang world. A world where reality is mine to control. I can make anything happen here and nothing can get you out of it."

Kisame just bared his shark like teeth before swinging his sword at Sakura. But she vanished as the sword hit her. Kisame snared trying to find the girl. Then his sword leaped out of his hands and grew twice in size. The wrapping at the end ripped of as it grew a mouth and started to attack its master.

Itachi was eyeing the many images of Sakura around him. His Sharingan was not seeing through this jutsu and as he dodge a slashed from a Sakura he also notice that his Sharingan could not predict their movements. He blocked a strike of one image with a kunai only to get hit in the back by another. This world the images were moving faster while Itachi was moving slower.

Itachi gritted his teeth as he was hit again and again. _'If this was Tsukuyomi I could be able to break out of this. But my Sharingan is all but useless here. Fr some one so young to do this is amazing itself. If it was Ansem there is not doubt that we be dead already unless he was toying with us. Maybe this will work.'_ He closed his eyes, and then showed his Mangekyo Sharingan. He looked into the eyes of an image of Sakura and whispered a singled word, "Tsukuyomi."

The world disappeared leaving a slightly cut and bloody Itachi, Kisame holding his sword by the scale like blades at the end with both hand shaking it back an forth like he was strangling someone. He looked like he was hit by his blade several time and was bleeding as well "huh?"

Itachi eyed Sakura before them. She was panting even more and was trying to stay on her feet. Kisame smirked "looks like you are out of steam brat. How about you get use that meeting with Ansem and we forget this ever happen."

Sakura snarled at them as six large ball of darkness appeared in midair before vanishing again leaving six beasts behind. They were about and tall as Itachi and longer than how Kisame was tall. Standing on four limbs with razor claws, long croc like jaws with sharp teeth ready to tear at flesh. Glowing yellow eye stared at there pray. The bodies were black and gold design with a Heartless symbol on their front right shoulder. The new heartless roared at the two Akatsuki members.

"So these are Heartless," said Itachi seeing them new treat with his Sharingan.

The Heartless charged at their pray. Kisame grabbed his sword the right way again and slashed on in half. He was knocked back by a Heartless. Itachi had his own problem and his first target kept charging after getting hit some shuriken thrown by him. He jumped over it and slammed a kunai into the skull of another Heartless charging behind the first. It disappeared into darkness. Itachi stepped back going through fast hand signs. "Fire style; grand fire ball jutsu"

Itachi's massive fireball engulfed the two Heartless, leaving nothing left. The only problem was that three more of the same kind of Heartless just took it place. Kisame was having just as much trouble. As Heartless kept coming back as he hacked more of them.

Sakura just sat down able to take a breather. _'Wonder why those Heartless came here like that?' _**'No idea maybe someone summoned them.'**

Just as the fighting starting with out warning, the Heartless stopped. A dome of darkness open and Akecheta stepped out of it. He peered that the Akatsuki. "Are you the ones who wish to become allies themselves with Master Ansem?"

"And you are?" asked Itachi.

"I am Akecheta, Master Ansem's second in command and best warrior. Tell why should we become allies?"

'_Ansem can't be allies with these guy they would only betray him. But I can't look like a bad guy to him. Maybe Akecheta's bad temper may be able to work for me.'_

"I'm surprised you would go along with this Akecheta. I mean they are after the same thing as you." said Sakura smirking.

"What?" snarled Akecheta

"I mean they are after the great tail beasts. If they get them before you, you won't have the best hunt you will ever have."

Akecheta just stood there not moving. _'What is that girl up too'_ thought Itachi.

Akecheta then suddenly unleash a lot of killing intent aiming at the two before him and Itachi figure out what Sakura was up to. _'Clever little girl'_

"The great tail beasts are mine to hunt! And I won't let anyone get in my way!" yelled Akecheta drawing his sword and charged his Heartless by his side.

So this chapter is done, do you hate it, love it, tell me. If you like this story try reading some of my other ones. Please review


End file.
